Turning Cat
by Bramble-wamble
Summary: Tayia is living a perfectly normal life, loving warrior cats all the way, even writing famous fan fictions about them; but something happens.
1. Allegiances

Turning Cat

Bramble {Sandy ginger she-cat with white paws and emerald green eyes}

Maple {Amber she-cat with amber eyes}

Shadow {Black she-cat with white spots and pale green eyes}

Meadow {Creamy yellow she-cat with amber eyes}

Silver {Silver she-cat with a blue star on her chest and deep blue eyes}


	2. A New Series!

I frowned at her. "You really think so?" I asked.

"Totally!" she replied. "With so much success with our The First Clan series, we could make a new one! After all, we have gotten through all that copyright paperwork. Making a new one would be easy-peasy! And we could make it with Anna, too!"

I nodded slowly. "That's a great idea," I started, "but it took a long time to publish our last books. How much time will it take to publish these books?" Truthfully, I just wanted to stick with the series we're writing right now. We're making great progress; we just introduced the 3rd prophecy with our last book, and I was really pumped to put all my energy into the next. I've already gotten it all planned out!

As if reading my thoughts, she replied with "Come on, Tayia. It won't take up that much time, knowing you."

I sighed and agreed. "But with some conditions." She nodded purposefully. "I want us to write the books all by ourselves." Before she could argue, I continued. "I'll write the odd-numbered books, and you can write the even-numbered books."

She frowned. "Wouldn't it be more fun to write it together?" she asked.

I shook my head without explanation.

She sighed. "Very well, then. I guess a compromise is better than nothing." She then said, "When will the first book come out?"

"March 1st." I said easily.

"WHAT?!" she screeched. "BUT THAT'S ONLY 2 MONTHS AWAY! HOW WILL YOU DO IT IN TIME?"

I grinned and pointed at myself, saying "Author." like a character in one of my favorite book series. "I won't take weekends; I promise!"

She nodded reluctantly, but as I stayed looking at her, she said, "Well? Aren't you going to get writing?"

I nodded with a grin, and ran towards my house. Before I opened my front door, I replied "Thanks, Scarlett!" I then slammed the door shut behind me.

I ran up the stairs, down the hallway, and into my room. I frowned, thinking of what to write about. So, I did my plot-head idea.

_Well, Tayia. Looks like you've got yourself in quite a predicament. You still have a chapter to write for your other book, and you have a book that you need out in 2 months, but you haven't even got a plot, _I thought to myself.

_ So, let's quickly think up some ideas. Of course, let's do one based off the Warriors series; it would take to much time to fill out more copyright work, or think up a whole new plot; well, I guess this is what we're doing right now, but that would be too complicated._

_ But another Create-a-Clan series? No, no; to repetitive. Being born into the Clan series, or Coming into the Clans series; no, to much copyright. Oh, how I wish I've just put my foot down when she said a new series! _

I sat down on my bed, still thinking. _But what else is there? A no clan series? Well, that would be fun; being rouges. But to simple. _Then it hit me.

_A human-to-cat series! Of course! This will be so fun!_ With that in mind, I grabbed my writing notebook, and jotted down some; well, notes. I grinned, planning out all the characters. _What if they came into ThunderClan, after being turned into cats? What if they created a Clan? What if they had to go to a specific location to be turned back into cats? Like the Moonpool! Or what if they didn't want to be turned back? What if… what if… what if….. what….. whatz…. Zzzz…._

As I woke up, I immediately grabbed my phone and texted Scarlett my idea. She sent a text back that read;

'Ooh! Ooh! You could have me, Katy, Tessa, Eavin, and you in it! I love the idea! This will be SO FUN to write off of! :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)'

I grinned at my phone, quickly replying 'Thanks! And yes, I will have us in it. I'll get working right now!' I shut off my phone and grabbed my computer from the floor.

I opened the computer. I logged in my username and password, and while it was loading, I thought some more. _Maybe Ariana could be in it. Or Emsie, Lily, and Rosie. That would be so fun!_ But since my computer was so quick to log on, before I knew it, my home page popped up; it was a black-and-white kitten batting a pink puffball on a pillow; and I clicked the Microsoft Word icon.

It immediately popped up, as always, and I quickly started typing. I typed 2 paragraphs, before thinking some more.

_Okay, okay; it starts like that. But how to add to it? Oh yeah! Add that person to it! And…._ It went on like that the whole day; thank goodness it was a Saturday; and slowly but surely, I typed my way down sleep-a-letter lane.

**Hello! This is my first chapter! I know, the paragraphs are short; they'll size up. Eventually. Anyway, give some reviews! Good, bad, what do you think? I already have my first 5 chapters typed up, so I guess when someone reviews just once, I'll put in my next chapter. Bye, peeps!**


	3. Catified?

**Guys! 2 reviews in the first morning! I love you! Thanks Stuffed Watermelon and Amberstorm 223 for reviewing! This is for you!**

I woke up with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I called out "Mom?" I was going to add to that, but the yell was too loud. I yawned. I still didn't feel too good, so I decided I'd wait a while before I started typing. So I wanted to go back to sleep before I did that.

But when I went to lay my head on my pillow, I realized I didn't have a pillow. Or a mattress. I frowned. _What is happening?_ I thought.

I frowned. I chose to type anyway. But when I took a good look around, I realized I wasn't in my bedroom. I was in a forest.

I screeched out in surprise before I realized my mistake. I covered my paws over my ears. I frowned as I realized what I just did. Cover my _paws_ over my ears? I sprang up; on all fours; and screeched over and over, not caring anymore about how much it hurt my ears.

I then came to the big realization; I was a cat.

I screeched some more.

After ten minutes of that, I decided it wasn't helping. I then thought to myself; _maybe I should do something else._

But I obviously didn't care enough to do something to different, because all I did was start pacing. After a while of that, I went to a puddle to look at myself.

I was a sandy-ginger color, with white paws and emerald green eyes. _My book cat,_ I realized. I then knew what I'd have to call myself; Bramble.

I started grooming myself, all the while having an oddly calm feeling. I was just ending, cleaning my left ear with my paw when I heard a crunching sound. I paused in the middle of the brush and immediately got into the hunters' crouch position I stalked to the sound. I smelled a strong, musky scent; _Mouse_, I thought.

I crept toward the sound, putting my paws down lightly, remembering the books. When I was a fox-length away, I saw the mouse. It was nibbling an acorn on a soft, green maple leaf. When I was a rabbit-length away, I pounced.

It never saw me coming.

It looked at me, terror in its eyes, as I went to deliver the killing bite. But a in a blink of an eye before I snapped its spine, we gave each other a knowing look. The look that symbolized the mouse allowing me to take its life.

I was awestruck, but delivered the bite all the same as if it didn't give me that look. My stomach immediately rumbled, but I didn't gobble it down. I took nice, clean bites, and savored the surprisingly delicious musky, meaty flavor until all that was left were a few bones and a tuft of fur.

After that amazing meal, I cleaned my paws and muzzle of blood. Then I heard another crackle. _I guess I can always save this one, _I thought, but when I turned around, I saw a ferocious black she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws hissing at me. "This is my territory!" she screeched.

She leaped at me, rage in her eyes. She slashed at my muzzle, but I listened to my newly found instincts, and I jerked back.

She hissed in annoyance and snarled. She leapt at me, trying to jump on my back. But I lashed out at her soft belly fur, and she shouted in pain. She turned on me, giving me a hard blow to the muzzle. I reeled in pain and shock, but quickly recovered and clawed her eyes. She hit my paws out of the way, and what I saw disgusted me.

Instead of her sleek black pelt I saw before, I saw blood gushing out of her eyes and into her fur. Her belly wound was nice and straight, but not at all pretty. The blood from both wounds streaked down her legs and into the dirt in the clearing. But I guess I didn't look much better, because she stood, looking at me horror-struck. While she was frozen, I slashed her ear. That was the last straw.

With a final hiss, the she-cat turned and ran out of the clearing, but very slowly and in obvious pain.

I was ashamed of what I did to that poor cat. But I reminded myself of what she did to me, and I quickly banished the thought. After all, this was survival. I lay down, cleaning my only wound; a bruise on my muzzle.

Remembering herbs from the book, I collected some nettle leaves, but was careful to put the good side on, so I didn't get stung. It reduced swelling if used correctly. I also padded over to the pond which I just realized was in the clearing. I put my muzzle in it. It soothed the bruise, and I felt better already.

As I slowly took my muzzle out of the water, I heard another crackle. _Please be a mouse, and not an intruder. Please be a mouse, and not an intruder. _I thought.

My heart sank as I saw and amber pelt against the tree. But she looked at me in fright, and not in anger.

I frowned at her. "Aren't you going to attack?" I asked, but regretted the question. _That's a sign of _

_weakness!_ I thought to myself. But she shook her head no.

There was something about this cat. Her eyes; as I looked closer, I realized her eyes glowed amber. But in those deep amber pools, I saw something familiar.

"Scarlett?"


	4. Friends

**Thank you Stuffed Watermelon for reviewing; again! I think this is enough chapters for today, though.**

**By the way, Stuffed, I totally say OMSC too. You're awesome! **

Scarletts' frightened look turned into a look of confusion, but soon turned to joy. "Tayia?"

I was too happy to argue that I was Bramble. I grinned at her, but we couldn't really hug as cats. But we stayed close together.

After our joyous reunion of play-fighting and a tree-climbing race {I won} she turned to me. "Wait… what happened?"

I frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" I mewed.

She sighed, exasperated. "Why do you think we….. turned into cats?" She flicked her tail.

I suddenly was horrified, as the thought that came to my head was terribly frightening. "Do you think…" I gasped in shock. "Do you think it was because of the story I was writing?" Before she could answer, I continued. "Was it all my fault? Did I unleash some CRAZY magic?"

She interrupted me before I could go on. "I'm sure it's not you're fault. It's just…." she paused, "The plots' fault."

I looked at her. "But I created the plot." I said. "Doesn't that mean it's my fault?"

She shook her head. "I don't know whose fault it was, but it's not yours."

I grinned at her. "Thanks."

Her look was suddenly changed into a look of seriousness. "Do you think the other cats you made for the book are here?"

"I never thought about it." I said.

"Lena, Rena and Anna. They're probably out there somewhere, alone, without guidance, and even more confused than us." she replied.

I began to feel guilt seeping into my veins.

She suddenly looked at me curiously. "Hey, what happened to your muzzle?" she questioned.

I quickly turned away so she couldn't see it and answered, "Nothing."

She frowned, looking at me. "Look towards me, and we'll see for ourselves."

Suddenly, a big burst of exhaustion went through me. I was too tired to argue. I turned to her, my bruised muzzle showing.

She gasped. "What HAPPENED? Did you bump it against a tree?"

I shook my head. "Not even a kit would be stupid enough to bump they're muzzle against a tree." I retorted.

She sighed. "Well, then tell me."

"Tell you what?" I said, playing dumb.

"You know very well what I mean!" she snapped. She obviously was as tired as I was.

I frowned. "Can't it wait? I'm tired out." As if to show it, I plopped down on by belly, my legs underneath me.

She batted my ear. "Tell me, or you won't get any sleep." she threatened playfully. I sighed and started with the story.

"This black she-cat with the frostiest blue eyes jumped out at me. Long story short, we fought. She hit her paw; HARD; against my muzzle." When she gasped in horror, I told her "Trust me. She was much worse off." My attempts to calm her failed.

"You FOUGHT!" she screeched. "FOUGHT! You're not a wild cat; you're not that brutal! I think you did it for show. Yeah, that's what you did! You're not…" her rant faded into the air as she realized I didn't lie.

"So you actually fought." she said quietly.

"It was just self defense." I argued, but in the same quiet voice.

"No." she said. "You could've run away. You could've saved yourself."

"This isn't such a bad wound." I interrupted.

She sighed. "But…. you aren't… you. You're another person."

"Another cat. Cat. And maybe you should be one too." I responded. She blinked her eyes.

"Well I'll try." she said. "I'll really try." she repeated.

I nodded in gratitude. "I'll help. We'll train. We'll be cats. Wild cats." I paused for a moment, not sure of what to say next. "Warrior cats is what we'll be, Sophie. I'll be Bramblepath; you'll be Mapleheart. We'll be warriors."

And with her nod a few moments afterward, something big happened.

Our fate was sealed.

And as an oddly calm feeling fell over us, the newly named Bramble and Maple lay next to each other as the bright blue sky turned a navy blue, filled with stars, and they spent their first night in the forest sleeping next to each other.

**Just to clarify, they aren't warriors yet. They don't have the names Bramblepath and Mapleheart yet. And all of these people in the plot, Tayia, Scarlett, Lena, Rena, and Anna, all represent real people. Tayia is like me, and the rest are my friends.**


	5. Dreams

**Thank you Featherstream100 for commenting! I can't believe this story is going by so fast. Anyway, Feather, since I didn't acknowledge you in the last chapter, here's the next!**

I blinked open my eyes to the beautiful forest around me. I suddenly thought _maybe I could train to hunt and fight with Maple._ So I turned to her figure which was still laying down in a deep sleep.

I yelled in her ear, "TIME TO WAKE UP!" But surprisingly, she didn't so much as twitch. I checked her breathing frantically, and thankfully it was quite steady. I shook her and yelled, but to no avail. I frowned.

Suddenly, I scented a cat coming towards us. I shook her hectically, but she wouldn't budge. So I turned towards the scent, hackles raised and my muzzle shaped in a snarl.

But when the cat came into the clearing…. Well, it was an odd feeling to say the least. I felt as if this cat was safe, and no threat.

The cat was black and white with amber eyes. He spoke in a deep voice as he began to talk to me.

"Hello." He said in his calm deep voice. "I assure you, you have no need to be violent."

I suddenly realized why what was happening was happening. "Am I dreaming?" I asked fearfully.

"Finally, you realize!" he retorted. I frowned at him. He didn't seem like the cat to walk in your dreams. He seemed like the typical wild cat, slashing with claws and words.

"I don't think I like your attitude." I finally said. I didn't want him to think I didn't have any control over this situation.

He seemed to read my thoughts, saying "You know you can't control where this is going." He grimaced. "And I don't think you'll like what you have to do."

I backed up against a tree at the back of the clearing. "Wha- wha- what do you mean?" I questioned, fear now clearly showing.

He sighed, looking up at the moon. I had just realized it was night time. "You need to carry on what your ancestors have done."

"My ancestors did not turn into cats when they are teenagers!" I replied sharply. "But…. What have my ancestors done that I need to do too?"

He frowned. "I wish it were that simple." He replied. "But you have to create a Clan; of rouges, loners, kittypets, even your friends!" Before I could

argue, he went on. "I do not want you to fail; other wise, you can never turn back to your true form."

I looked at him. Then I turned away. "Clearly you've got the wrong person." I said. "Clearly you are the one who needs guidance. Clearly I could never do this." I turned back to him. "Why can't you do your own dirty work?" I asked tauntingly. "Can't you send dreams to everybody, saying "Do this! Do that! I'm wiser than you, and I can't do that! So do it yourself!" I sneered at him.

He answered simply. "Because I am dead." He said.

I gasped at him. "But… but… that's not logical!" I said. "You're not from…" I suddenly realized he was sparkling.

He looked at me, direct as he could ever be. "Find your cats." He boomed. "Create your Clan." He continued. "Then I will know you are worthy."

I didn't have time to ask what I had to be worried for, because he continued with ominous words that had a now terrible ring of a prophecy to them.

"The bramble will create something that has been lost for too many seasons to count. The maple, meadow, shadow, and the silver heart shall help. Here they will be connected with the stars, and know that they have done the best deed thought possible. But watch out; the cloud and the tooth creep over the horizon, trying to stop you. This is fate; but how it ends will be your story."

With a wind gust picking up, he suddenly turned around and ran to the trees.

"Wait!" I yelped. "Don't go! I need more information!" I dodged rocks and logs on the forest ground, but I knew I'd never catch up to him. I suddenly stopped. I closed my eyes. When I blinked them open again, I woke up in the clearing, next to Maple.

_It is my destiny._


	6. Searching for more friends

**No one reviewed here, but I decided I better put down all the chapters I've already written so I can just write it down here instead of copy and pasting it from Microsoft Word. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; its the longest one, and its paragraphs are larger than the previous ones.**

I shook Maple awake; this time she didn't sit still like a rock; instead, she jumped up.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked happily. Unfortunately, I didn't quite know yet. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming again.

I improvised. "What…. do you think we should do today?" I said a bit awkwardly.

She grinned at me. "Well…." she started, but she didn't get to finish. Well, her voice didn't get to finish. Her stomach grumbled like a lion, probably scaring some prey away, which was very, very bad, because we were obviously going to hunt.

I sighed. "Well, I guess we could work on our hunting and fighting techniques." I said after a long pause. "I think I might know more than you in that category." She nodded enthusiastically. I then said, "Do you think we should train here?"

She looked around. "Yep," she finally said, "after all, there is a pond where we could practice our water fighting, and many trees where we could both practice tree climbing and tree fighting. And, of course, this large clearing can fit moves that take a lot of space up, as well as simple moves, which even I don't know much about."

I nodded at her logic; it was, well, logical.

But I focused on hunting skills when I trained her. I taught her how to do a perfect hunter's crouch. I also taught her about how you should keep your pawsteps light if hunting mice, and how to leap up really high if birds try to escape your jaws. After I taught her those few basic lessons, we split up to hunt.

I smelled mouse after just a few pawsteps into the forest. I crouched down in the traditional hunter's crouch, keeping my tail silent. My pawsteps were as light as a feather, and I kept on coming closer, closer, to the scent. I pounced quickly, securing the fragile creature in my jaws. It didn't let out so much as a squeak before I killed it. I also found 2 other mice with it, which each quickly met the fate of their friend.

When I returned, along with my 3 mice, I also caught a squirrel and a thrush. Maple caught 2 mice, a raven and a sparrow. She ate one of her mice, which I also did.

We kept to our own prey; we didn't share. When we were done with our meal, Maple licked her paws and suddenly said, "Do you want to go and look for our friends?"

I frowned at her abruptness, but replied with a nod of my head.

She stood up, and sniffed the air. I did the same, but didn't smell any cats but us. I looked at her and asked, "Do you want to bury our prey before we leave?"

She looked embarrassed when she nodded; it was the obvious thing to do; and started to dig a hole for her prey. I did the same.

We finished at about the same time, than we set out to the scent of pine we could smell. I think it was northwards.

We were out for about 10 minutes, and then suddenly, some screeching started near us. We smelled the tang of blood, and wordlessly, we hurried towards the sound. When we got to where the fight was going on, it was a mess.

It was only 1 cat against 3 cats. The single cat was backed up against a tree, pale green eyes filled with terror. The 3 cats had demonic expressions on their face. One of the three cats was slowly stalking towards her.

The she-cat looked towards us. She mouthed words readable to a cat foxlengths away; _HELP ME._

I jumped on the cat who was stalking towards her. I let out a deafening screech, scratching the cats' ears. The cat let out a roar of defiance, rolling over. Thankfully I was already of the mangy beast before he crushed me.

I looked to the left. Maple was fighting the smallest cat, but just because she was small didn't mean she was a terrible fighter. But Maple looked like she was doing well.

Suddenly a terrible thought swept through me; _Where is the third cat?_

I didn't get time to ponder on this, because the cat who I was currently fighting was jumping at me. I quickly jumped to the side and left scratch marks down his flank. He turned around, snarling, and lunged at me. I jumped onto him, ripping his pelt.

He screeched in pain. I let go, and he raced into the trees. _Take that, flea-pelt!_ I thought victoriously.

I turned around to see Maple panting breathlessly as her enemy raced away, too. I looked around for the other cat. But he was gone. So was the she-cat.

I opened my mouth to taste the air. I scented the cat and her going out of this stinking place and going where I guessed was eastwards.

Maple and I set out that way. The scent got stronger and stronger until we were sprinting to the scent. We could hear the tom crashing through the leaves and the she-cat struggling to get out of his grip. He hissed at her and she whimpered and stopped struggling just as they came into sight. We jumped on the tom. The tom, frightened beyond words, ran away.

We turned to the she-cat. She looked at us in fear, stammering "What a-are you go-go-going to d-d-d-do with me?"

Maple replied "Nothing. We saved you; do you think we're going to put you in jail or something?" I cringed; that was a human word! Now she was going to think we were weird and attack us or something.

But it didn't seem like she noticed, I realized, relieved. She quickly groomed her pelt. "By the way," she said between quick licks, "Why did you save me? Why didn't you let them be; after all, it wasn't any of your business."

I looked at her sadly. "We help what's right," I said, "especially when the odds are against it." I moved next to her, surprised to feel stark bones against my pelt.

She smiled at me. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you very much."

I nodded to her. "Of course." I replied. After she rested, we took her back to the clearing where she drank and drank and cleaned out our mouse supply.

I nudged her when she sat down, exhausted. "Hungry, eh?" She nodded guiltily. "How long has it been since you last ate? A moon ago?" I joked. But she took the question seriously and answered.

"A day ago." she replied, aghast. I frowned at her. Did she really think it was that long? Then again, we were hungry on our first day.

She spoke again. "Actually, not last sunset, but the sunset before last sunset was when I last ate."

I looked at her. I suddenly realized I had not asked a very important question.

"What is your name?" I asked.

She looked down, then replied. "Rena."

**Please fav and review for more!**


	7. Wait even more friends?

**Thank you Amberstorm223, Brook Gaze, and Stuffed Watermelon for reviewing. After this chapter, I'll probably do one more chapter this week.**

**Amberstorm223 - Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting!**

**Brook Gaze - You are just SO AWESOME! I'll have to read some of your stories; don't worry Amber and Stuffed, I've read your stories too.**

**Stuffed Watermelon - I didn't really think about it, but yes, we will accept 10 OCs! Your two will be the first. In my second book, we'll accept some more OCs. But for this one, your cats will come in at Chapter 8.**

**Time to get writing!**

"Rena?" I asked uneasily. I wasn't sure if she was the real Rena or some cat Rena. But she did look like Rena's dream cat; black with white spots and pale green eyes. However, Maple has already chosen she was the Rena.

"RENA!" she squealed. "The real Rena!" She then started bouncing around all over the place. I rolled my eyes, but didn't ignore her. After all, Maple always knew her better.

Rena looked at us awkwardly. "Why are you so happy..." she started to say something, but was cut off when Maple completely interrupted her.

"It's us!" Maple said happily. "It's your friends!" She looked at me. "Tayia, who is now Bramble," she said, obviously not very interested in me, because like I said, Maple always knew Rena better. "And me," she continued, "Scarlett, who is now Maple!" She grinned crazily, which frightened both Rena and I. Good thing Rena seemed to recognize that.

"It's you." She said quietly. "It's really, really you." Maple nodded with the same crazed look on her face, and I did the same. Minus that creepy crazed look. Sometimes I wonder how she could do that.

Rena grinned at us. "Come on, group..." she thought a bit, "huddle!" She finished. So we got in a huddle with our tails facing outwards and our faces facing inwards, nuzzling each other. But Maple and I quickly prioritized the situation. "We need to find the others! we gasped at, surprisingly, the exact same time. Rena looked at us, expecting jinxes, but neither of us did.

Rena sighed and said, "I'll help."

I grinned at her and said "You need a new name."

She looked at me and frowned. "I like my name just the way it is!" she defended.

I sighed. "You NEED too. You can't be thought of as a kittypet; you have to be thought of as a rouge!" _And eventually,_ I thought, _A strong warrior from a strong Clan._

She looked at me."Why?" she whined. "Why can't I just be thought of as a kittypet?"

My impatience grew, but I didn't yet use harsh words on her. "Because then we all would be easy targets." I said, sounding semi-annoyed.

She sighed and said, "Okay, that's two reasons. One more reason;" she paused, "and the name's out."

I grinned at her. "Trust me, I have a billion more," I said, "but it would be more interesting if I can come up with one that makes your old name sound like a bad name to keep." I smiled. "I mean, make it seem like not only getting a new name is a good idea, but getting rid of an old one is too. And I have just the reason. If you keep that name," I said, pausing for dramatic effect, "the Two-leg in you will come out, and you won't just be called a kittypet, but you'll seriously w_ant _to be a kittypet. And who in their right mind wants that?"

She sighed and said, "Fine, fine, I'll think of something."

She curled up in a little ball. When she came out of the ball, she knew just what she wanted her name to be. "Shadow." she said.

I smiled and said, "Good job, good job. Now for our next important thing; finding Lena and Anna."

"I already have a game plan." I said to the two. "Maple, bring Shadow and search where we were going before. I will search this way." I said, pointing east.

"And never split up, you two." I said. "We'll be meeting in the clearing," I nodded to Maple, "and Shadow doesn't know where that is." I grinned. "And finally," I continued, "Good luck to all!" And then we went to find our friends.

-line-break-

Bramble's POV

I wandered through the dense pine forest. I definitely didn't feel comfortable there. To much mud, and scaly things racing in my path. _Think of the clearing, _I thought, _think of the clearing._

It went on like that for a while; uneventful, uncomfortable, and I'd be surprised if someone was within 50 miles of this stinking place.

I suddenly heard some crashing in the little undergrowth up ahead, but it stopped as abruptly as it started. I frowned, and ran toward the previously loud sound. But I have to say; it did scare me.

When I got to the source of the sound, I couldn't see anything except some rustling ferns, which I dismissed for some lizard or other. I started to turn back to the trail until I heard the distinctive 'ow', directly coming from the ferns.

I jumped straight towards the ferns. I shuffled them around. What I found amazed me.

And this time, I knew it was one of my friends.

Lena.

Her creamy yellow fur didn't blend in with her surroundings at all, and her amber eyes didn't help; the glowed brightly.

However, we immediately recognized each other.

-line-break-

Maple's POV

We kept on padding north for what seemed like HOURS. Shadow was starting to pretend-snore, hoping I'd get the hint, no doubt. I simply ignored her. We went north some more. And more. And more. Until it felt like another step, and we'd be at the north pole.

But as we were walking, we suddenly saw a strange figure coming straight towards us. She looked just like Anna's dream cat! She leaped over us, but I turned around and jumped on her.

She pushed up, frowning. "Hey!" she said, annoyed. "What are you doing? I need to get back to my friends! And you're just getting in the..." she paused as she realized who we were. "Scarlett? Rena?"

**Sorry for the rush at the end. I just read some other stories in the middle of it, so I just wanted to get it over with. I promise, the next chapter will be WAY better!**


End file.
